pyramid girls
by cutehoney4
Summary: these girls were here before weyland came or the predators
1. Chapter 1

**The pyramid girls**

 _A little surprise was in the pyramids before the predators or Weyland Corporation_

Chapter 1

My name is Amy, I am one of the 8 girls here down in this cold pyramid. We are all the same age (16), different ethnicities, different backgrounds and different techniques.

Here are the girls:

Lucy

Race: white

Appearance: red hair, a scar across her left cheek, amber eyes

Skill: tracking, and sword experience

Height: 5'4

* * *

Octavia

Race: white

Appearance: black hair, brown eyes

Skill: hunting and bilingual

Height: 5'2

* * *

Rose

Race: Hispanic

Appearance: dirty blonde, hazel eyes

Skill: cunning, climber

Height: 5'4

* * *

Sarah

Race: black

Appearance: black braided hair, brown eyes

Skill: fist fighting, knife skills

Height: 5'3

* * *

Laura

Race: mixed

Appearance: short, brown hair, green eyes

Skill: negotiation, hunting

Height: 4'8

* * *

Mira

Race: white

Appearance: very pale, one blue eye one hazel eye

Skill: medical skills, fist fighting, hunting

Height: 5'5

* * *

Nami

Race: Asian

Appearance: short brown hair, black eyes

Skill: stealth, knife skills, and tracking

Height: 5'4

* * *

Amy (leader)

Race: mixed

Appearance: tall, blonde hair, green eyes

Skill: hunting, medical skill, tracking, fist fighting, peace maker, weapon master

Height: 6'0

* * *

We don't know how we got down here and we have been down for about 6 years with these long serpents like creatures. We had to fight ever since we came down here, we had to learn to live with the creatures and their many queens too.

We don't get along all the time but I make sure that we don't kill each other, we had to adapt to this cold prison because there is no heat.

When we first woke up in this pyramid there was 20 of us girls down here, we were scared, hungry, curious, exhausted and paranoid of everything around us. Four of the girls died the first day due to unknown reasons, the fifth day three girls died from frost bite. The eighteenth day four girls died from starvation.

After all the deaths I positioned myself as the leader of the girls and asked them what they were good at because every skill was necessary to survive. The girls told me what they could do and I gave them certain assignments to do. For example, I told Lucy, Octavia, and Laura to hunt down one of the servants and kill it so that we can try to eat it. They bought back the creature and they told me that it has acidic blood, I was careful to avoid the blood when I was dissecting it and cleaned it out with melted ice water. It wasn't a good meal but it worked and now we have a chance to escape this pyramid.

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pyramid girls

Chapter 2

Alexa Woods aka Lex was climbing the Lho La Icefall in Nepal, Lex received a call from Max Stafford, who made an offer to her to join Weyland Industries in the exploration of the pyramid discovered in Antarctica. She has denied the offer in the past but a Max was already on top of the mountain waiting for her.

She agreed to come on the trip and get on the helicopter. she insisted on taking the proper time to train the rest of the crew, but Charles didn't have the time apparently. She laid down a few rules for the crew to follow because she didn't want the guilt or blame on her. The crew nodded and they bordered the helicopter.

Lex and the crew landed in Antarctica and saw an abandon whaling station, after they explored the station they saw a giant premade hole going down towards something. One of the crew members said that the hole was recently made because he saw one of the buildings had a half circle on it.

Charles had ordered the crew to set up and get ready to descend down the hole. Lex noticed Weyland suffering a severe cold, having to use an inhaler to ease his breathing. She insisted that he stay on the surface, but Weyland refused, wanting to make his place in history before he died. The crew went down the hole and saw an old Aztec like pyramid. Lex was surprised to see it was still in good condition.

they discovered the Sacrificial Chamber. Lex, along with half of the team moved on to the lower level, they also notice a large container. Sebastian pointed out that they could put a code in to unlock it. The funny thing is that the code was todays date. Max tried to grab one of the guns but Lex grabs his arm and tells him that t may be trapped. Max didn't listen and grabbed it, the temple started to shake and move around.

* * *

The Predator also known as Yautja is a hunter who hunts for trophies and honor. Scar, Celtic and chopper travel to earth to become blooded warriors and to impress other Yautja. They were dropped a few meters away from the whaling station. As they were walking Celtic pointed out that there were humans(oomans) and they killed the ones in their sight. When they arrived to the pyramid they noticed that the humans had taken camp of the place and pulled out their digital map.

They saw that the humans had taken the guns out and ran into the pyramid.

* * *

Amy had just finished her usual weapon practice when she felt the pyramid moving. She told the girls to be ready and pack what was important. The girls pack what they had and waited for the walls to move, when the walls moved they sprinted out to the next room. The room led to a corridor, Amy told the girls to stick together if possible and lead the way.

The girls were happy and shocked to be outside of the passage they were in for most of their lives. Octavia had to fight the urge to split from the group, Lucy was very anxious, Rose wanted to get out as soon as possible. Sarah was happy to be out of the passage, Laura hoped that there wouldn't be any taller people or things. Mira and Nami were giggling with each other and lastly Amy hoped that her girls could finally leave this ice prison.

Little did any of the groups know that things were going to change fast and really hurt.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Pyramid girls

Chapter 3

As the temple was shaking a new tunnel opened for the girls deep inside of the pyramid. The girls followed Amy up the tunnel, they noticed that the serpent creatures were more active than before and as they were walking Lucy and Nami pulled out their weapons.

Lucy ran ahead of the group pouncing on the creatures, while Lucy was head Nami stayed back, she used her knife to tap on the wall to lure the creature out. Nami jumped back as its tail swung at her, Nami then charged the creature pushing it against the wall. She slit the creatures throat allowing its head to roll off.

Nami thinking of a way to protect herself from the blood picked up the head and caught up with the group.

As the group walked they heard voices of other people screaming and shouting and a growl from something above them.

* * *

Lex, Charles and Sebastian huddle watch in awe as the walls shift but soon panic because there is no way out. Sebastian told them that the walls must way about 2000 pounds each, while they were looking for a way out.

A staircase going down opens behind Lex's group, the Xenomorphs start coming out attacking the security. The guns start shooting at the Xenomorph, the security manage to get kill a few but some of them get slaughtered by them.

* * *

Out of nowhere the Predators appeared killing both the humans and Xenomorphs. Lux tried to defend one of her team member but she got knocked back by the predator. Lux at the time was trying to shake off the dizziness when she saw a girl with blonde hair run by her.

Amy and the girls have made it to the stair case where the Xenomorphs had exited. Amy signaled for them to stop as she assessed the situation, she saw other humans, the Xenomorphs, and these tall humanoid creatures(predators) fighting each other.

Amy scanned the area and saw Lux get knocked back, this made her act she signaled for the girls to follow behind her when she attacks. Amy charged in kicking one of the predators in the leg, this made him roar in pain as she got into a defensive stance.

The other girls soon came out behind Amy ready to attack at a moment's notice. As everyone was staring each other the Xenomorph came charging out of the staircase. Amy and the girls paired off and started fighting, the predator where astonished by how organized and skilled the girls were at fighting.

Lex took advantage of the situation and got her group to move slowly out the way so that they can find a way out.

The predators didn't realize that some of the oomans had left and saw a few Xenomorphs coming from above. The predators also started fighting joining the girls as they finish off their kills. As they were all fighting Octavia spotted an Xenomorph behind the predator Celtic, throwing her extra knife at it killing the Xenomorph immediately.

Celtic looked puzzled at Octavia because he didn't expect her to save him nor be able to detect the creature. Celtic did a silent purr as he stared at her, Octavia had a feeling that she did something wrong with that decision.

The fight was now over and Amy walked in front of her group.

"OK girls, we did pretty good but now it's time to find a way out. Im splitting us up to cover more ground and to at least make sure one group gets out of here alive. These creatures right here are not a threat so don't engage unless you really have to. Now here are the groups" Amy announced

"Lucy, Mira and Rose"

"Sarah, Laura, and Nami"

"Octavia, you stay with one of the creatures"

"I will be fine on my own so please survive and remember our oath" Amy said

The girls all straighten up and sing their oath

"Resonate, True loyalty into the sword.

Written down as the words coming from the world.

Sacrifice and serve everything for our lord.

The heart of the knight is beating with pride!

No mistake, encounters we face are our fate

I will not let you down so as long I breathe

On we go head first running into the front

With a sword in our hand we will keep fighting until the end.

I will not give up for my master!"

As they finished their oaths they walked away from each other not knowing if they will see each other again.

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
